


ebony and ivory

by thekuroiookami



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Blindfolds, Devil Trigger (Devil May Cry), Everyone is sassy, F/F, F/M, Kinda Fluffy, Light Bondage, Lingerie, Polyamory, Romance, Rough Sex, Scents & Smells, Shameless Smut, Stockings, Teasing, Threesome - F/F/M, reader is a half demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-25 21:14:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18582694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thekuroiookami/pseuds/thekuroiookami
Summary: You and Kyrie celebrate a special occasion by surprising Nero.





	ebony and ivory

Nero stepped into the house and pushed the door shut with the back of his foot. Then he had one moment to register the odd, heavy silence before he was attacked.

 

* * *

 

 

The first thing they did was blindfold him. He had to give them some credit for that, but all it really did was heighten his other senses. And his senses were pretty fucking sharp already.

 

“You…” he growled.

 

A quiet giggle sounded from behind him. Kyrie, about two feet away, if the faint vanilla notes of her scent were any indication.

 

“Trust us, Nero.”

 

Soft footsteps treaded the well-worn parquet flooring. Another scent, equally intoxicating in its spice and chocolate aroma. Damn, he was really in trouble. Nero started tugging at the ropes binding him to the chair.

 

“Shush,” came your voice, as velvety as your scent. He felt you perch on his knee, featherlight. “You’ll enjoy this, pretty boy.”

 

Nero scowled in your general direction. “It doesn’t look good to a man when you ambush him and truss him up like a rabid dog.”

 

He sucked in a breath at a sudden surge of contact. You trailed your fingers up his stomach, stroking under the material of his old grey t-shirt.

 

“Really, Nero, I’m disappointed.” You tutted, sounding like Trish when she saw Dante with his boots on the sofa. “How many times have I saved your life in the past few months?”

 

Nero opened his mouth to answer just as Kyrie chose to trail her fingers in his hair. Fuck, that felt good. “As many - mmn - times as I’ve stopped your ass from being roasted, give or take.”

 

Kyrie rested her chin on the top of his head, still rubbing her fingertips into his hair gently. He could tell somehow, that she was smiling. “Be nice, Nero.”

 

Your hand slid further up his chest, leaving a trail of fire in its wake. It was an achingly slow caress, designed to frustrate. Nero snapped his teeth, annoyed.

 

“So seeing as you’ve been my knight in shining armor, it seems only fair to...thank you.”

 

You leaned in. He felt you flood his senses, an overwhelming tide of delicate sensations. Silken hair brushing his cheek, the weight of your breasts against his chest, the cinnamon perfume of your warm skin. The ropes chafed against his wrists as he tried to reach for you. He would lick, cup, squeeze, and taste-

 

You pressed your cheek against his at the same moment Kyrie drifted her lips over his ear. She nipped the edge of it playfully. He inhaled sharply, his skin and clothing feeling too tight.

 

“Be good, Nero,” his girls whispered.

 

* * *

 

Nero never thought he’d say this, but he’d gladly have given his new arm, a leg and maybe even three toes to be able to see what the fuck was happening.

 

Kyrie was somewhere a bit off to the right of him, humming something. He’d never heard it before, but it was something seductive. The notes snaked their way into his brain, thrummed down his veins, and tugged insistently in his belly. He found himself shifting, which didn’t help at all, because someone - probably you, this kind of torture was your specialty - had looped the rope over the waistband of his jeans so that it pulled the fabric against him every time he moved.

 

“Nngh.”

 

He could hear you smirk - how was that even possible - and sensed you move closer. “Yes, pretty boy, I agree. They really ought to consider cutting pensions, life spans aren’t what they used to be-”

 

Nero knew it was a mistake before he finished saying it. “Fuck you.”

 

“Thank you for offering.” He groaned in reaction as you straddled him. “But I have to insist that you save your energies for the main event.”

 

He swallowed, feeling you brace your hands on the back of the chair. Kyrie’s humming slipped into a full song, something about roses and lovers in the moonlight. She drummed her hands on some surface, tapping out the beat. The music seemed to combine with your smell, intensifying the heat and spice. He wanted-

 

“Shit! Holy-” Nero bucked like a desperate animal, because if he’d been frustrated before, he was close to exploding now.

 

“Mrmm.” You rocked against him in time to Kyrie’s song. The friction of you combined with the rough tug of his jeans nearly sent him flying over the edge. “Don’t disappoint me now, demon boy. We need you to stay on track, you know?”

 

“Friggin- I need to-”

 

“Say please,” you crooned.

 

He shook his head. No way was he letting you both mess around like this with him. The stronger the enemy, the more you snarled back. He heard Kyrie laugh and continue singing.

 

“Well, then. If you won’t do what you’re told, Kyrie over there is looking lonely. Wouldn’t you like some attention, miss?”

 

“Certainly,” Kyrie replied in her gentle teasing fashion. “I find your methods very, erm, persuasive.”

 

Nero’s stomach clenched in anxiety as you slipped off of him. Kyrie’s scent got closer, flowers and softness. A soft thump that he couldn’t identify. The vanilla notes subtly blossomed into something stronger. His mouth watered. It smelled so _delicious._

 

“What is that-”

 

Kyrie gasped. “O-oh.”

 

You made a low sound of satisfaction. Curiosity and impatience met the blood boiling under his skin, sizzling. He snarled and bucked, straining. The wood of the chair creaked, yielding. He pulled again and it fractured, leaving the ropes nothing to hold onto. Nero tore the blindfold off. He wished he hadn’t.

 

Your eyes were closed, like someone in reverent prayer. Which was only fitting for someone on their knees, worshipping Kyrie. She looked like a sculpture of an angel in ecstasy, her head tipped back to reveal her pale throat. Even her moans were melodic. You didn’t seem to mind her hands fisting in your hair as you licked deep into her. Your hand pressed firmly against Kyrie’s ass, keeping her in place.

 

Nero was so hard he could cut glass. An heady brew of jealousy, hunger and sheer frustration made his voice hoarse.

 

“You two.”

 

Both you and Kyrie turned to look at him with identical expressions of hazy lust.

 

He loosened his belt. “Bed. Now.”

 

* * *

 

You had to admit, you managed to think in between bursts of pleasure, that Kyrie was what they meant by conniving.

That girl could play Nero like one of her flutes. She’d known exactly how long he’d take to get into this state.

 

And what a glorious state it was.

 

Under you, Nero was going at it like he’d find the cure for cancer between your legs. Frankly, with his enthusiasm, you wouldn’t be surprised if he did find it. His hands were going to leave bruises on your thighs, not that you minded. He nosed into your folds, making deep noises of appreciation that sent electricity searing up your spine.

 

“Nero, you could tone it- ahhh.”

 

Opposite you, Kyrie braced her palms on his abs and lifted her head to smile. You had no idea how she managed to rub two brain cells together. Nero was hilt deep inside her, thrusting with enough force to make the bed shake, and he showed no signs of stopping any time soon. Any other woman would have passed out about ten minutes ago.

 

But she probably had a lot of practice.

 

“Nero never does anything in half-measures, do you, sweetheart?” Kyrie closed her eyes and shifted her hips.

 

Nero’s only response was to squeeze your breasts. You cried out and tightened your legs around his head. “I’m going to-”

 

He abruptly pulled back. You hissed at him in outrage. He licked his lips smugly. “This isn’t the main event.”

 

“You dastardly-”

 

“You deserve it for ambushing me in those clothes.” He scraped his teeth over your inner thigh. “Now get out of the way so I can watch Kyrie.”

 

You acquiesced with some grumbling, sitting on the narrow strip of space next to his head. Kyrie winked at you as Nero used his elbows to sit up. Unlike your outfit, hers was still mostly intact. She still had on the black ribbon around her neck, the translucent black stockings, and the midnight babydoll dress that stopped just at her hips. There was nothing below it.

 

For some reason, Nero had decided to rip off your dress, after tossing you onto the bed. It had been the same as Kyrie’s, just white instead of black, so you guessed he wasn’t objecting to the design.

 

Currently, Nero ran his hands up Kyrie’s perfect legs with a longing look. “I want- can you-”

 

“Of course.” Kyrie shifted away and lay back on the bed, spreading her brandy hair across the rumpled sheets. You could smell her from where you were, mouthwateringly aroused. She locked her feet around his hips. “Is this what you wanted?”

 

Nero managed to give her one brief nod before plunging so deep into her that she screamed. You pressed your legs together at the sight, aching. They looked so beautiful together, a symphony of smooth skin and long limbs. You slid closer to press gentle kisses to the Nero’s neck, murmuring encouragement. Kyrie’s hand found yours and gripped tight.

 

“Fuck,” Nero panted, “I can’t-”

 

“Let go,” you said into his ear. “We have you.”

 

His eyes blazed with light. Kyrie screamed again, hitting her climax as Nero transformed in a waterfall of blue. He seemed to take up more space and oxygen, snatching the air from your lungs. He slowed his thrusts and lightly his dragged his claws over her skin.

 

“Kyrie,” he said in a guttural voice that rippled over your skin. “Love you.”

 

She smiled, sleepy and beautifully sated. “Love you.”

 

He bent to nuzzle her cheek, carefully tilting his horns out of the way. Nero moved out of her, still hard. You backed up against the wall as he gently draped a blanket over her. Then he looked up with golden cat’s eyes.

 

“You’re next.”

 

* * *

 

Kyrie was exhausted, but it was a good, syrupy kind of tiredness that trickled down her legs. She managed to prop her head on her hand and watch as Nero lost himself to his desire.

 

From this angle, she could only see your legs flexing over his shoulders. It must have been the devil trigger that made him so strong, because Nero had somehow hoisted you so high up the wall his mouth was level with your sex. It helped that he had two winged arms to keep you pinned.

 

Somehow her eyes kept going to his back as he ate you out. His muscles rose and fell in sea green waves as he shifted. The contrast of your skin against his made for a striking picture.

 

“No more,” you sobbed. You were weakly clutching at his long, beautiful hair. “Just let me come.”

 

“No,” he rumbled. “You smell too good. Want more. More.”

 

Nero’s demand snapped something in you. Kyrie covered her mouth in amusement as you growled, your nails suddenly sharp and your eyes wild. You pushed Nero away and dropped to the ground in a crouch.

 

He bared his teeth, luminescent and fierce. Her heart tightened, unable to contain her love.

 

You tackled him. Kyrie shivered in surprise as Nero hit the ground hard.

 

He didn’t seem to feel it, though. Nero rolled and somehow pinned you to the ground face down.

 

“Mine,” he rasped, and dragged his length against you. You tried to struggle, but he had you trapped. “Submit.”

 

You looked at him out of the corner of your eye. “Make me.”

 

Nero grinned, sharp and satisfied. He sank deep into you slowly, in a movement that had you keening. Kyrie bit her lip, remembering how that felt.

 

“You asked for it.”

 

If he’d been thrusting hard before, Nero was unrelenting now. Kyrie saw tears form at the corners of your eyes from the pressure. She hoped you wouldn’t be too sore after this, but she’d make tea, just in case.

 

She could see you starting to unravel. If she had any more energy, Kyrie would have brushed the hair back from your face and murmured soft encouragement. As it was, the most she could manage was to roll onto her stomach and hum quietly.

 

You stammered Nero’s name over and over, unable to form words. Nero’s wings spread wide, brushing her cheek. It was warm, like sunlight.

 

“I can’t- oh gods, Nero!”

 

Your spine shuddered with the force of your climax, and your claws left gouges in the floor. Nero roared. A flash of sapphire blinded Kyrie.

 

When she blinked again, Nero was slumped in over you in his normal, human self, struggling to breathe.

 

You mewled when he tiredly petted your hip.

 

Kyrie nodded to herself. Tea, definitely.

 

* * *

 

“So,” Nero said, both arms occupied and still unable to believe this had happened, “that was. Um. Wow.”

 

Kyrie looked very pleased with herself. She nestled into his side like a contented cat. “I agree.”

 

You yawned and shifted on his other side. “Don’t look at me. I’m more wrecked than that guy Lady beat up.”

 

“You mean Dante?”

 

“No, the other guy.”

 

Nero nodded and continued staring at the ceiling. He was too well fucked to feel anything. “I don’t think you two should make this a habit. I’ll die before I reach thirty.”

 

Two sets of giggles reached his ears. Then a sweep of vanilla and cinnamon.

 

His girls kissed his cheeks. “Happy birthday, Nero.”  
  
  



End file.
